a second chance
by fanofshenny
Summary: Harry went home one night from aurorer training. He was excited. When he let himself in he came face to face with three wands. Harry is hit with the killing curse for the third time . But he does not die. What happens? Why did death decide to let him live?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I reached the end of our drive. I had just apparated from the ministry. For a few seconds I just looked at the house. As I was about to go in a little voice in the back of my head started to tell me that I shouldn't go in. I ignored it. I had gotten them a lot recently but when I got them they made no sense. sometimes I got them while eating dinner, or just drinking a glass of pumpkin juice. All I wanted was to see my wife.

After the war I had gone back to Hogwarts to complete my newts. My grades had not been perfect, nor top of the year, but they had been good enough to become a auror. During the school year we had continued dating. Towards the end I had taken her down to the black lake while it was frozen, and I had proposed. After a huge amount of tears she had thrown her self at me and had chanted yes like a mantra.

We got married that summer. With the help of her mother she had planned everything. My opinon was nor asked for nor needed. The only thing they wanted from me was a signed check. To be honest it wasn't my taste and I didn't really like it. She had made it look cheap and tacky by making the theme gold and red. The theme was ' We are richer than you.' It made me feel like a Malfoy. Everything, including the cutlery and the napkins was plated gold. It looked horrible. I had no choice either.

I had wanted George to be my best man, as we were close, but at her insistence I had asked Ron. He had just started dating Hermione, who was a bridesmaid, but he spent the whole time staring at other women. Thinking back I realised that my own wedding was one of my least favourite memory's.

I didn't even like her dress. Most brides would wear a traditional white dress, but she wore a Gryffindor red dress. '_The saying is that only virgins_ wear white' the sly voice in the back of my head reminded me. Looking at her dress made me realise just how much Gryffindor red gave me a headache. But I didn't complain because I knew she liked it and I wanted her to be happy. After a brief honeymoon she went back to school and I went to the minister for the completion of my auror training. I wondered aloud why I was thinking like this. I just clear my thoughts and adjusted my shields.

It was finally summer. She had completed newts she was finally back. When she got her results she had not been happy. she had failed everything except potions. Even George had got more than that when he went to the ministry to take his newts. Sighing deeply I let myself inside. I went into the living room and got a shock. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing there with their wands out pointed at me. " guys? Whats going on?" I asked confused. I bet not many can say that they go home to find their wife, her brother and his wife pointing their wands at you. I always thought that it would be Voldemort or his minions who did this kind of thing. Note to self: ALWAYS LISTEN TO THE VOICE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD IT IS ALWAYS RIGHT. I looked a there eyes just to be sure, but they weren't foggy and unfocosed. they were clear and looked murderous.

"Potter we are sick of pretending. We don't like you and we never did. Dumbledore paided us to deal with you but he is dead now. If you die Ginny will get everything."

I tried to protect myself, dodging putting up shields and even firing off my own spells. Just after Hermione hit me with a cutting curse to then thigh I hit Ron , the easiest target, in the chest with a stunner. He crumbled like a stack of bricks. I took advantage of Hermione's momentary distraction and sent a stunner at her too. She fell on top of Ron, as she had leaned over him to see if he was alright.

I looked into my wifes eyes. I saw the panic. They had not been planned for me to fight back. The panic was soon replaced with the famous Weasley temper. I shot a stunner but she dodged. I ducked as a blue light shot towards me. I recognised the spell. Atque in dolore, ut ne moriamini, which means may you die in extreme pain and fear. I had seen it in a vision. It will make you relive your worst ever memories over and over as your organs melted. She clearly wasn't messing around anymore. I dodged a crucio, but she hit me with a wordless full body bind charm. She walked over to me and kicked my wand away. Directly over my heart, she placed her wand and said the simple yet dangerous words. In a flash of green I was gone. My last memory was her satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. After blinking a few times at the brightest everything went back into focus. I was sitting in a chair in front of a desk. A short, angry looking man was glaring at me from the head of the desk. If looks could kill...

"Mr Potter I cannot believe you are here again. You completely placed your life in the hands of a manipulator. He has controlled anything and everything he could. He is the reason you have been here more than once. he is also responsible for my grey hairs and several bald patches. I am not supposed to be doing this Mr Potter but I am going to give you one last chance. I am going to inform you of everything then I will send you back to the day before you got your first ever Hogwarts letter! If you die again I wont be able to help you. If you cause me anymore hair lose I will gift wrap you for Lucifer myself. Do you understand?" He exclaimed. I was still in shock that Ginny didn't love me but I slowly nodded.

The man behind the desk stood up and gestured for me to follow. He led us to a medical room. He gestured to the bed and in a daze I sat down. A healer walked over and started casting spells for a number of minutes. "Mr Potter not only have you been obliviated an illegal amount of times but you have ingested a dangerous amount of anomortia over the last few years. for you health I shall have to reverse it all." She started waving her wand I wild patterns. After a few seconds I felt extreme pain before I passed out.

In my mind many memories were coming back. I had been here before. This was not the first time they had tried to kill me. The first time I had been talking to another girl and Ginny had cursed me out of jealousy but failed to notice I was standing next to a stair case. I had come here and they had sent me back because of my destiny. When I had come to in the hospital Dumbledore had obliviated my knowledge of who had cursed me down the stairs and made me think it was an attack from behind. The second time Ron had cursed me off my firebolt for owning a firebolt. Dumbledore made me think that I fell. The third time the Weaslette had put to much anomortia in my drink thinking that I was losing interest. I had overdosed.

The fourth time I had killed myself. It was a few nights after Voldemort had died. I was already on the edge when Ginny had taken things to far. she was convinced that if I slept with her it would make us bond. she had tried to seduce me ut failed. instead off trying another day she spelled me down and betrayed me. Ginny had Oblivated me afterwards and I believed that I had tried to take my life because of Voldemort. This was the fifth and final time I would ever let myself die. Dumbles had obliviated many memories. He had obliviated every memory I had of Daphne Greengrass. She is my soulmate. I had a memory of going to kiss her before dumbledore had burst in and obliviated both of us. The mintue I kiss her he loses his control. A soul bond can never be broken. You and your mate are together for life. If you die, your soul mate dies to. It has to be true, pure love for a soul bond to work and you had to kiss for the bond t be in effect. But no matter what, even if you were unaware when you died, you spend eternity with your mate.

I came to my guardian angel, whos name was bas, was standing over me. "When you wake go to diagon alley and get yourself a room in the Leaky cauldron. When you have a room go to Gringotts. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. He said goodbye, then he pulled out his wand and sent a stream of purple light at me.

When I came to I was in my cupboard. I sent a wandless unlocking charm and the door and slipped out. I went outside, and headed to the park. When I got there I apparated to the leaky cauldron. After the familair feeling of being squeezed through a tube, I felt my feet hit ground agian. When I opened my eyes I was outside of the Leaky cauldron. Pushing my fringe in front of my eyes I walked in. Tom greeted my cheerfully. "May I have a room please?"I asked . He nodded and pushed the register towards me. I signed ' james prong' and he handed me a key.

I went up to my room and had a quick shower and transfigured my clothes into a shirt, smart trousers and a cloak with a huge hood. After I had put it all on I went to Gringotts. When I walked in I saw Griphook behind the desk. "Hello most noble Griphook, I wish to see the Lord of Gringotts! Please may I see his Lordship?" I asked politely as I could. The thing about goblins is if you dont give them the proper respect and curtsy they will hate you and wont help you wih your deals. The wizards of britians fail to realise that. Griphook nodded and summoned a goblin to show me. " may the blood of your enemies coat your blade." Then I allowed the goblin to lead me away from the gobsmacked goblin.


	3. Chapter 3

We stopped outside a mahogany wood door. The goblin knocked, and waited for permission. When we entered, the Lord goblin gestured for me to sit at the desk. I took the seat and he dismissed the goblin who had led me here. "How can I help you today Mr Potter?"he asked. I really thought about eveything that had happened and everything that I had learnt and I knew what I had to do. " firstly I would like Anyone without Potter blood or marriage banned from my vault." I knew that would keep Dumbledore and his order of the chickens out of my vault. The goblin nodded. He reached into his desk and pulled out a crystal encrusted knife. I cut my palm and put my hand on a blank piece of parchment. The goblin said a few words for blood wards. Once the blood wards were in place I healed my palm. "Secondly because I am the last potter I wish to take up the lordship of the Potter family, and be emancipated."I asked. The goblin nodded one agian. He placed a contract on the desk. I read it, and was satisfied . I signed it, the added a drop of blood to it.

As the goblin was putting the contract away the lordship ring appeared. It was a beautiful crimson colour with a stalking lion. I placed it on my right ring finger. I felt a prick as it tested my blood but then it resized to fit my finger. " I would like any money that was taken unauthorised by Dumbledore returned immediately, and the magic contract that he drew up between the Potters and the Weasleys null and void." The goblin nodded with respect and rage in his eyes. The contract was summoned and the goblin pasted it to me to burn. I picked it up and cast indeccio at it and watched it burn. "How many vaults am I the heir to?" I asked out of curiosity. The goblin gave a toothy grin. He passed me a blue piece of paper and diffrent knife. I cut my palm and let the blood drip on the piece of paper. The blood formed into words. It said:

Harrison James Potter

31st July 1981

Heir to the noble house of

Slytherin,

Gryffindor,

Ravenclaw,

Peverell,

Black,

Merlin,

Pendragon

Currently worth: 500,000,000,00 galleons

To say I was shocked was a understatement. I was gobsmacked. Heir to merlin and the pendragon family . I was rich. I nodded to the goblin and said my thanks. After a respectful goodbye I left the office and headed back to the front. When I got there I asked for a way to be able to reach my money without coming to Gringotts. He gave me a card and told me to place a drop of blood on it. When it was done he said it could be used in muggle and magical shops. I left to go on a shopping spree.


	4. Chapter 4

I left gringotts and headed back to the Leaky cauldron. I went into muggle london and went to the first clothes shop there was. I brought several pairs of blue and black jeans, several smart shirts and some smart trousers. I went to another store and got 3 pairs of converse high tops, 3 pairs of Nike trainers and some smart shoes. I got several pairs of briefs and other things. I went to an electronics store and brought a computer, a plasma tv, a portable music device, and an entertainment centre.

When I was finished muggle shopping, I went back into diagon alley. From memory I got all the stuff I needed for first year. When I went to ollivanders, after spending an hour going through all the wands he found my wand. I held it and waited for the sparks. Suddenly it exploded. "Curious... it seems that the wand wood matches you but your magical core is to powerful for that core. Follow me."he told me. He led me into he back room that looked like a workspace. He told me to run my hands along the cores and tell him which felt warm. He took a block of wood and I ran my hand along the jars. In the very back I felt something warm. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked shocked. "Basalicks venom... very curious. "

When the wand was completed I told him he didn't have to put the trace on my wand as I was emancipated. He handed me my wand and I placed it in my newly purchased, monogrammed wand holder. I went back to the Leaky cauldron to have a shower to release my tension.

I waited till midnight. When the clock struck I snuck out of bed and placed on my black jeans, black shirt and a black cloak. I apparated out.I landed outside Malfoy manor. I used a time charm and set at disabaling the wards. When they were disabled I snuck into Malfoy manor. I used a point me charm and followed it to a study. I unlocked and unwarded the door. Inside was Tom Riddles diary. I put it in my pocket and went upstairs. Grabbing Lucius Malfoys frozen body I took his to his study. Placing him on the ground, I cast a strangulation charm on his neck till I knew he was dead. Conjuring a rope, I hung one end from the ceiling and one end around his neck. It looked like suicide. I rolled up his left sleeve to show of his dark mark. Just to be sure I cast a diagnosis charm. It confirmed death by strangulation. I took a piece of parchment and wrote,

I couldn't live with the guilt of all the life that were lost because of me. In the last war I was a death eater. I was and still am loyal. I was not under the imperious curse. To take the dark mark you must be willing. All through out Hogwarts I raped and obliviated girls. I am sorry.

I cut the pad of his thumb and used the blood to make it look like his hand writing. Quickly I removed my magical signature from the house. Then I apparated away.

When I arrived at my room I cancelled the charm, changed my clothes and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next three days taking care of voldemorts known death eaters. I made some of the deaths look accidental, but others I just made them disappear.

I woke up from a deep sleep. I went into the bathroom and had a very long shower. I examined the new scar I had from the cutting curse that Nott senior had sent at me. It had hit me in the side. The scar was small but it was still noticable. When I was done I went to my trunk and pulled out todays nutrition potion. On the day when I first went to diagon alley I had gone to the apothecary and brought 50 potions to held with my unhealthy body. The morning after I had taken the first I had woken and realised I had grown 2 feet in height, making me 5ft 5. It was average height for a boy my age. I couldn't see my ribs anymore.

Yesterday I had gotten my Hogwarts letter. I had sent back that I was coming and I didn't need an escort.

I dug in my trunk and grabbed the diary. Putting on my cloak I had headed to Gringotts. When I arrived I asked if the Lord of Gringotts was free. He nodded so I headed to lord Gringotts office. Knocking on the door, I walked in and bowed. " Good afternoon Lord Gringotts, I have grave news. The dark object contained within this diary, I believe there is another part of this object in one of your vaults. " I explained. The diary laid on the table. Lord Gringotts took the diary and examined it. When he was done murderous rage filled his eyes. He knew what the object inside the diary was and he was furious that there was a piece of soul in he vault of his bank. He called a goblin. " which vault is the object in?" He asked. I pointed to the name Lestrange on his desk. Ok now he looked pissed. When the goblin arrived he adressed him in gobbledegook. I under stood gobbledegook. He said ' go to the Lestrange vault, retrieve the object that has the same aura as this book and bring it here. When you have found it take half of everything from the vault!'

Wow the Lestranges were going to lose everything important to them. " lord Gringotts how does one destroy these objects?" The goblin looked at me in curiosity. He qestured for me to watch. I wacthed as he pointed a hand at the diary, ' avada kerdava' the black smoke didnt come but you could tell it was dead. The goblin from before rushed in and placed hufflepuffs cup on the desk. Lord gringott did the same to the cup. He thanked me then I left. When I got outside I apparated away.

I landed outside sirius's family home. It revealed itself to me. I let myself in. " kreacher?" I called. He popped in front of me. He started muttering about filthy half blood in his poor mistresses house. "Kreacher bring me the locket that Regulus Black told you to hide." His eyes popped. He was shocked that the half blood knew about the locket. He followed the order. I watched as he went to a case in the sitting room and grabbed the all to familiar locket. When he brought it to me I placed it on the kitchen table. "Avada kerdava" then I gave the locket to kreacher in memory of his master Regulus. I apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke extra early. Jumping out of bed, I rushed to the shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back into my room. I dried myself off, then reached into my trunk and grabbed a pair of boxers. Looking through all of my clothes I decided to wear smart black trousers, a white t-shirt and a dark green long sleeve shirt. I put it all on, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. I put on black shoes and checked my trunk.

When I was sure everything was packed I went back to the bathroom a brushed my hair. After shrinking my trunk, I pocketed it and went downstairs for breakfast. I prepared eggs and bacon. When I was finished eating I washed my plate and went to the fireplace. I grabbed the powder and flooed to the train station.

I grabbed myself a compartment and cast a spell on the door that would make Daphne feel drawn to entering. I knew it was cheating but I had to meet her. Until I meet her I would feel empty and incomplete. Daphnes childhood had been similar to my own. Her parents did not actually like her. Her father hated that she was a girl and her mother hated her for everything. Daphne's mother, Katie Greengrass, had been a wizarding model fresh out of Hogwarts when Daphne's father, Oscar Greengrass had gotten her pregnant. When they found out, Katie planned to abort until her mother found out. She told Katie that if she had a abortion she would be disowned and disgraced. Katie and Oscar had married to save face. On August 8th they had welcomed a baby girl. In her eyes Daphne had ruined everything. The worst thing about it was that they absolutely adored Daphnes spoilt sister Astoria.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Daphne peered in looking timid. Before she could say anything I opened the door wider and took her trunk for her. I effortlessly put it in the rack above. I turned to her and gestured to the seat across from me. She took it looking grateful. She thanked me for my help with the trunk. I nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. Once she had sat down I cast a sly sealing charm in the direction of the door. We could get out but people couldn't get in.

" My name is Harry, what is your name? I bet it can't be as beautiful as your eyes. " I said. She blushed and frowned slightly. I smiled gently in encouragement. She smiled back. " My name is Daphne. " she said. I gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed again. When the trolley lady came around I brought all of her favorite sweets and some of my own. I gave them to her. She looked surprised but grateful. She thanked me, then bit the liquorice wand. "This is my first ever sweet." I said. It was slightly true. The last time line didn't count and I hadn't eaten any this time line. She looked shocked. " How is it possible that you have gone eleven years without sweets? Most children love sweets." She questioned. I decided to let her know a little about my past knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone, not that it would matter if she did.

" my Aunt and Uncle didn't think I deserved sweets. That didn't think I deserved anything except chores really. They would send me to the shops to get my cousin sweets though." I explained. Thinking about it made me promise myself that I would punish them soon. Daphne looked shocked but like she understood and could relate to my situation. The rest of the journey was spent talking about ourselves and our lives.

When we arrived I placed wall in between us so we could change in privacy. When we were done I banished the wall and lead her to the boats. We sat down with two other Slytherins. After we arrived at the bank Hagrid knocked on the door and left us with McGonagall. She recited the familiar speech and then led us inside. In the side room I asked Daphne what house she wanted to be in. She said she hadn't decided. Before she could say anything else we were led into the great hall. I didn't really focus until the hat got to Daphne's name. She walked up with grace and elegance and the hat was placed on her head. "Slytherin" it called out after three minutes. She smiled at me, then she went and sat at the Slytherin table. I looked around and I spotted Malfoy. He looked more calm and more at ease. I thought he would be depressed. Probably a mask. When the hat called out his name he got sorted into "Ravenclaw." I was slightly shocked but he looked pleased.

The rest was uneventful until my name was called. The hall was deadly silent as I walked up to the hat. As it was placed on my head, 'just put me where I want to be and I know you want to put , me just to see the look on the old mans face' I thought. 'I like the way you think Mr Potter. With an attitude like yours you will do well in SLYTHERIN' it exclaimed. The hat was lifted off my head and I noticed that only the Slytherins were clapping and even they looked shocked. I went and sat down next to Daphne and talked to her ignoring the rest of the sorting. When the headmaster was done with his speech I grabbed certain foods and tucked in. When I was finished we were shown the way to the Slytherin dormitories, like I didn't already know. I listened to the speech, then after Daphne had gone to the girls dormitory I went to my dorm room, found the bed with my trunk, and after a quick shower I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The hat was sitting on the shelve. I felt its stare upon the back of my head. The damn thing was lucky it was not on fire. Nobody crosses Albus wulveric percival brian Dumbledore and gets away with it. The hat had ignored my clear instructions to send the potter brat to Gryffindor. If he is not in Gryffindor he can't be friend's with the Weasley boy and the muggleborn. They need to be friends for my plan to work.

The potter boy doesn't even looked like I wanted him to. He was supposed to be weak, meek and malnourished. He is tall, strong and his eyes just scream ' dont mess with me!' He was supposed to need affection and love and seek it from the Weasley family, but he wouldnt go anywhere near them now. It has all gone wrong. I had sent Hagrid to the Dursleys neighbourhood to get the boy and take him to Diagon alley but Hagrid had come back and reported that the aunt had told him that the boy wasnt there. I had gone but she had shut the door in my face. In anger I had unlocked it and stormed in. I made her look me in the eyes and I was shown a memory of the boy. He had been locked in his cupboard but the next morning when they had gone to wake him to do his chores he had gone.

The boy was gone? Quickly I left and apparated back to Hogwarts. I tried locator spells but Harry Potter was untraceable. I had to wait until he came to Hogwarts to see him. Then the stupid hat ruined all my plans and sent the boy to the den of the snakes. Maybe I could get him to ask a resort? What if he is dark? The savior of the wizarding world could not be dark. I had to save him.

The sorting hat shook its self. The headmaster had gone insane with power. His plans were atrocious and he wasn't against an innocent dying if it was for the greater good if anyone was dark it was the old man. Boy will he get a shock if he trys to control the potter boy. It seems right now that the only person that the boy cares for is the Greengrass girl. It seems that what they spoke about on the train had worked as the girl had been so scared that the boy would reject her if she was a Slytherin. The two of them together would be unstoppable.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning at six am. It was a habit. After I retrieved my towel I went and had a shower. Once I was dry I went to my trunk and grabbed my cloak and most of the uniform. In my opinion the jumper was hideous so instead I had brought some grey cashmere sweaters. I picked up my bag, which was full of parchment, ink and quills. I knew how to do the work and material we were studying this year so I had left the books at home. I took a comfortable seat in the common room for Daphne and the others.

Daphne awoke at seven. She had a shower, fixed her hair and grabbed her bag. As she was walking down the stairs she thought of the dream she had the night before. Strangely it had included Harry. In the dream she felt she just had to kiss him. Before she had the chance she had woken up. Once she was in the common room she noticed Harry sitting and reading. He hadn't noticed her yet. She walked over to him.

She was on the stairs. I felt it. I decided to shock her. As she was walking over I called "good morning Daphne" without looking up. She stopped in shock. I masked my smirk and looked up. Her face spelled suprise. I knew we had to work on her mask. I held out my arm and once she took it, I led her to the great hall.

Once we had eaten, and been given our timetables, we headed to first lesson. Sadly it was with the Gryffindorks. After taking a seat next to Daphne I focoused on the class. A cat jumped on our desk. I stroked behind her ear and whispered " hello professor." She was about to change back and question me when the door burst open, with Weasley and Finnegan racing in. Weasley said his part about how they were lucky Mcgonagol wasn't around. The cat jumped off the desk and turned into the professor. I was dying to laugh at the look on Weasleys face. After she was done repremanding the two she turned to our desk and asked how I had known. "Two reasons. First you are one of the five registered animagus in the last century. Two your animagus has similar attributes to yourself, including your eyes." She looked shocked. She then awarded ten points to Slytherin for awareness.

Once the class had settled down she explained that we would be turning matchsticks into needles. I waved my wand and the matchstick before me turned into a Slytherin green needle, with HJP inscribed around the eye. As the professor was walking around she spotted my needle and agian looked gobsmacked, then awarded a futher ten points to Slytherin. Once she was gone I turned to Daphne and explained how to do it. Daphne smiled and thanked me. At the end of the class she had a black needle with DG.

We headed to charms. I did the levitation. The charms professor gave me the homework and dismissed me. From the class I headed straight to the seventh floor. ' I need a room to hide things' I thought while I paced. I grasped the handle once the door appeared. Before grabbing the diadem I destroyed the vanishing cabnit. Aftrr pockecting the diadem I rushed to the Slytherin dormitories. Once I arrived I grabbed a piece of parchment. I wrote a quick letter explaining everything. I placed the diadem in a box and attached the letter to the top. I called Dobby after a few minutes of thought. He popped in. " dobby now that Malfoy senior is dead do you want to be my elf?" I asked the small, battered looking elf. His tennis ball sized eyes grew wide when he realised who I was. He nodded so frantically that his ears began slapping him. I pulled a white shirt from my trunk and shrunk it to dobby size. I gave it to him and told him to wear it. Once he had it on I cast the bonding charm. After the white light cleared I handed him the box and told him to take it to the head of the goblins.


	9. Chapter 9

After the first night in the Slytherin dormitory's I knew everything would be alright. Because I was a Potter some didn't like me but being a Slytherin by blood brought me respect. Within a hour I had battled the old king of Slytherin for his title and won. He thought that because I was a firstie that I wouldn't know many spells.

When I went to bed I thought about some of the things I had learnt. I had spent a month doing some extreme research on my mother's background because there was no way my dad was a descendant of Slytherin, he was just to Gryffindor.

Using a lot of will power I had discovered that Morphin Gaunt had a daughter. She was a squib so he had disowned her and wiped her memory. When the girl's mother, who was a descendant of Ravenclaw that had gone dark, had found out that she had conceived a Squib she too had disowned the baby. The baby ended up at a muggle orphanage where she was christened Rose Mary King. Once she left muggle school she married her school sweetheart. His name was Jack Evans. They had two daughters. A few days after their youngest daughters 8th birthday Rose was hit by a drunk driver. She had managed to damage her spine. The ambulance had been too late. She had died of spinal injurys.

My mum had been sad. Her mum, my grandma, had died at 35. A year later to her absolute fury her father, my grandfather, had remarried. There was reports in a lot of muggle newspapers of reports of things happening to the new Mrs Evans. Electric shocks, accidents, animal attacks. It was all unexplainable. Eventually she just left. Another newspaper reported that It happen to every girlfriend he ever got until women started avoiding him like the plague thinking he was cursed.

After a lot of searching I found my mother's childhood diary. She knew what she was doing and she continued doing it to respect the memory of her mother. She wasnt surprised when she got her letter for Hogwarts and her dad was glad to see the back of her. Her sister had also turned on her at her dads insistence.

Using the journals I found out a lot of things that made me very angry. There were somethings that Sirius knew that he had never told me. I needed to get that rat so I could legally Question Sirius. If what I had read was true I swear to merlin that heads would roll.


	10. Chapter 10

At midnight I snuck down the stairs and into the common room. Daphne was sitting on the sofa. She had not noticed me yet. I walked up behind her . "Daphne" I whispered. She jumped and turned around to glare at me thinking I was Nott. We had some trouble with him. Daphne's father had said Nott could have her. It had upset her and angered me. Just spending a few hours with her had told me Daphne was amazing. I couldn't kill him yet but I could still punch him if he went to far. She stood up and came towards me. when she noticed I was dressed she stopped. after she had composed herself she came over to me. once she had punched me in the arm for scaring her, "wherever your going I'm coming to." after thinking about it for a few minutes i nodded and we exited the portrait hole.

I lead her to the Gryffindor portrait. Just before the last corner I pulled her towards the wall. " With everything I do don't ask question until its you disagree you can go back to the common room and find out from the prophet." I said. After schooling her shock and she nodded. I cast the disillusion charm on her. Then I cast a glamour on myself. I was Mcgonagol. I walked over to the portrait and told the fat lady the password. Once inside, with daphne by my side, I accioced the rat. We were about to leave when I had thought. A memory of Sirius popped in to my head. He had told me that the map was programmed so that if you were a maurder or had maurder blood you could summon the map. I tried. it flew into my hand.

just as we were about to leave Weasley snuck down the stairs. I quickly cast a disillusion charm on myself to. I grabbed daphnes hand to still her and just watched. Granger crept down the girls stairs. To my disgust when she was only three steps from the ground she threw herself at Weasley. Wow Granger started young. I grabbed Daphne's hand and placed my other hand over her eyes to save them. We exited the portrait.

When we got back to the common room I led a still shocked and confused Daphne, who had not moved, to the girls stairs. I would explain to her tomorrow. With what she had seen tonight she deserved to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I instructed Dobby to take the rat to Amelia Bones. Once he was gone I headed down to the common room to see Daphne. I had to tell her. The minute she saw me she started asking. I told her we needed to go somewhere more private. It took her to the room of requirement. After a few minutes of explaining the room she relaxed. We sank on to the green couch. I told her what I had learnt from my mothers Jornuals.

By the time I finished she was raging with anger. As I was about to comfort her into calming down, Dobby appeared. He gave me a note from Amelia Bones. It said:

Mr Potter If we find that everything you have outlined in your letter you shall have helped the ministry solve a crime. We shall contact you with the details of the trial as you requested. Thank you. Amelia bones.

I passed the note to Daphne her anger resided. I knew that no matter what I said or did she would be at that trial. In honesty I would not try to stop her. If anything I would welcome the support. I thanked Dobby. I kissed Daphne's forehead, took her hand and led her back to the common room so we could start the day. We had lessons to go to.

Once she was in the girls dormitories I went up the stairs and grabbed my bag. Exiting again I waited for her, then we waked to class.

During dinner I could see Dumbledore looking pissed. He must have found out about Pettigrew. I felt like smirking. He thought that if Sirius was released early it would put another dent in his plans. He still had to realise I was not in his control. Tearing my eyes from Dumbledore I took the first bite out of my food. I almost blanched. It was as cold as snow. I stared at my plate. I knew that it wasn't right. Every single plate in the great hall had a warming charm on it. My eyes scanned the room. I saw Daphne laughing into her hand. If she was better at controlling her emotions I never would have suspected her. I would have believed it was Fred and George. I made a big show of glaring at the twins, while they grinned back at me for some insane reason, and I wanted to smirk when I saw Daphne sigh in relief. I would get my revenge but I would be a Slytherin.

After dinner I left before everybody, my excuse was cold food, and hurried to the common rooms. Using the levitating charm, I floated myself up to the girls dormitories. As quick as I could I cast several spells onto her pillow and then used a mild sticking charm on her bathroom stuff. The minute she tried to brush her hair, or even put on some perfume she would have to go without. I knew that she wouldn't et it end here but I didn't care. This was war.


End file.
